Snow Kisses
by BloodyXxXFangs
Summary: Draco/Harry! It's just a cute little romance one-shot. I hope you all like it! Read&Review, please!


A/N: In honour of the holidays, I wrote this. And I dedicate it to my best friend, Kat. Because she's having a bad night and this will make her smile. (Hopefully.) Love you, Kat.

* * *

Harry's vibrant eyes glowed in the light of the full moon as he made his way across the snow covered grounds. It had snowed the night before, but the snow was still crisp and crunched under Harry's feet as he walked. It was late, past curfew, but Harry needed to get away from his friends. It's not like they necessarily knew that they were insulting Harry's boyfriend when they talked about Draco, so he didn't want to feel guilty for getting mad at them. He would just simply walk away when they started to talk about him. Harry wished he could tell his friends that he was dating Draco, he really did. But they just wouldn't understand. Not with all the things they said about him and the looks they gave him. Draco tried to convince Harry to give his friends a chance to accept it once, but Harry just changed the subject.

Harry let out a soft sigh and pulled his cloak tighter around his slender body. It was a lot colder than Harry thought it was, but the cold didn't really bother him. He did, however, wish he had worn a heavier cloak. But that didn't matter. Harry stopped when he came to the frozen-over lake and looked out over the ice. It seemed to sparkle under the moonlight and it brought a small smile to Harry's face. It wasn't often that Harry smiled anymore. Unless when he was with Draco, of course. But Harry put a fake smile on so that his friends wouldn't worry. Then he would end up telling Draco about it during one of the nights they would spend together.

Snow crunched somewhere behind Harry, and the smile that was already on his face got wider, but he remained still. He knew who it was, and just the thought made his heart skip a beat. "A little late for the Golden Boy to be out on such a cold night." Harry heard Draco's voice from behind him and he laughed a little at the older boy's comment. He didn't say anything, but just looked up to the moon. After a moment, he felt Draco's hands on his hips.

"I thought you couldn't see me tonight." Harry replied, leaning his head back and resting it on Draco's shoulder. Draco laughed and began to message Harry's hips with his thumbs.

"You were worth it. Plus I convinced Pansy to leave me alone. I told her that one of the Slytherin first years was going through her closet again. She ran… Fast." Draco laughed again and he felt Harry giggle against his chest. Draco moved his arms more around Harry's waist and placed a gentle kiss behind Harry's ear. "But you never told me why you're out here."

"Oh.." Harry's smile faded and he closed his eyes. Draco noticed Harry's mood change and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He gently made Harry turn around and looked down at him.

"What is it, kitten?" Draco's voice got softer and he held Harry's gaze with his icy blue eyes. Harry wanted to look away but he found it hard to.

"It's.. It's nothing. Really, Draco. Just something my friends were talking about." Harry finally forced himself to look away and he lowered his eyes. Draco frowned and used one hand to tilt Harry's head up while his other hand rested Harry's lower back.

"Tell me." He said gently, but firmly. Harry chewed on the corner of his lip for a moment.

"Ron and some of the others were talking about you. And it made me mad." Harry explained, pouting cutely. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Harry, you made me think someone hurt you or something. People talk about me all the time. It doesn't matter to me. As long as you don't agree with them or anything." Draco smirked and Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry snuggled against Draco chest and closed his eyes in content. Draco smiled down at Harry and began to play with his hair. "You're warm."

"And you're freezing. You should've dressed warmer if you knew you were going to come out here." Draco commented, making Harry giggle.

"Okay. Mum. I'm sorry." Harry said between giggles. Draco was always protective of him, but Harry thought it was cute. Draco laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even try? You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"Hmm? What?" Harry pretended like he didn't hear Draco.

"Oh, you!" Draco growled playfully and pulled away from Harry. He bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. Harry saw it and his eyes widened while Draco smirked.

"You wouldn't." Harry said, a little unsure.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" Draco replied by throwing the snowball at Harry, hitting him in the chest. Harry gasped dramatically and grabbed a handful of snow. He threw it and it hit Draco right in the face, knocking him backwards into a pile of snow. Harry fell into a fit of giggles and doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Draco sat up and wiped the snow off of his face with the scarf he had wrapped around his neck and glared at Harry. "Ohh, you are so dead now."

Harry stopped laughed as Draco stood up. Harry squealed and ran as fast as he could away from Draco. Draco ran after him, but he let Harry be faster than him for now. Harry ran to the entrance of the forest and hid behind a tree. He tried not to breath too loudly as he heard Draco coming in his direction. Harry watched as Draco walked by the tree he was hiding behind. Draco really couldn't find him. Harry resisted the urge to laugh and gathered a big snowball in his hands. He waited until Draco had his back turned and threw the snowball, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Draco yelling in surprise when he was hit. He turned around to see Harry leaning against the tree laughing. He pouted and rubbed the back of his head, mumbling something Harry couldn't hear. Harry walked over to Draco and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I just couldn't resist." Harry looked up at the sky and grinned when a few soft snowflake fell on his cheeks. "It's snowing!"

"So it is." Draco laughed and wiped the snowflakes off his boyfriend's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Dance with me?" Harry looked at Draco with his best puppy eyes and Draco whined.

"Kitten, you know I can't say no to those eyes."

"Exactly." Harry giggled as he dragged Draco the middle of the grounds. Draco smirked and picked him up bridal style. Harry squealed with laughed as Draco spun him around. Snow matted their hair now and Harry shook his head, covering Draco in even more snow. Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and Draco laughed.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Draco commented. He leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a slow kiss. When they finally broke apart, Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's and smirked.

"You'd be really bored."


End file.
